degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5483266-20160229061513
As much as I enjoyed how scathing Chris Rock's monologue was, there were a few things I wasn't too keen about. I understood the point he was trying to make, and for the most part he covered them with just the right amount of snark and edge, but his comments regarding Jada and Will Smith seemed borderline shady. Jada was not at all "mad" or "angry" that Will wasn't nominated. She had valid, legitimate reasons to not support the Oscars, and anyone who actually watched her speech would know that everything she said came from a place of love and integrity. Hell, she even gave Chris her best wishes to slay the Oscars. So many media sources act as though she was staging a riot and undermining her words by forcing her into the "angry black woman" narrative, and that really doesn't sit right with me. *It's sad when the blight on humanity known as FIFTY SHADES OF GREY has more nominations than any actress or actor of color this year. *Kudos to Mad Max Fury Road for winning all the technical awards! I never expected it'd be this well received by the Academy but the crew deserved the recognition. I was surprised that The Force Awakens didn't win anything though. *Honestly, the orchestra needs to stop intervening in speeches. I completely understand that they need to keep track of time, but when the winners are speaking earnestly about social issues, political injustices, and sharing their personal stories, it's just tacky, disruptive, disrespectful and distasteful to play them off the stage. When a Pakistani woman's accomplishments are acknowledged by an Academy with an established tendency to overlook WOC and she's thanking the subject of her documentary who is a victim of honour killing, DO NOT FUCKING INTERJECT WITH YOUR DAMN MUSIC. *my sexuality is alicia vikander's accent. I haven't seen The Danish Girl, but she was AMAZING in Ex Machina. *what is the purpose of stacey dash's entire existence? *Lady Gaga absolutely devastated me. She poured her heart and soul into the performance and I LOVED that she made it a display of strength and solidarity among all sexual assault survivors. *It's a sad, sad day when the presenters are more diverse than the acting nominees will probably ever be. *90% of this ceremony was one giant, classy, middle fingered "fuck you" to Donald Trump and I am 10000% here for it. *Ngl, I wasn't too comfortable with the Asian jokes. And while I am glad that #OscarsSoWhite has dominated much of the global conversation, there are more colours in the spectrum than ebony and ivory (really grateful that some people discussed this as well). The statistics for Asian, Latino/Hispanic, and particularly Native American people are pathetically dire in the industry, and they deserve a call for representation too. *I really loved what they did with the screenplay nominations, by actually showing us the process of bringing stories to life from page to screen. Screenwriters are fundamental to moviemaking and they deserve more appreciation. Same can be said for including behind-the-scenes footage of production design and directing. *Last but not least, I'm so proud of Brie and Leo! Their performances were both raw, genuine, and the perfect embodiment of quality acting. Brie is refreshingly down to earth and humble, she's come so far in her career and I'm happy that she's getting the success and acclaim she deserves. I literally screamed when Leo FINALLY won the damn Oscar, it was way overdue and I appreciate how he never fails to mention the environment, the politics of greed and the treatment of Indigenous and other marginalized people in his speeches. He's an activist in every sense of the word and proud of it. Bless this man and his beautiful soul. ♥